Outsider
In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, an outsider is a type of creature, or "creature type". Outsiders are at least partially composed of the essence (if not the material) of a plane other than the Prime Material Plane. All outsiders have darkvision out to 60 feet. As a group, they have no other special abilities or immunities. Most outsiders have the extraplanar subtype, but those that don't always have the native subtype and live on the Material Plane. Most extraplanar outsiders are from the Outer Planes, but some come from the Inner Planes. Native outsiders in the Monster Manual *Couatl *Janni *Planetouched *Rakshasa *Tiefling *Triton Extraplanar outsiders in the Monster Manual *Achaierai *Angels *Archons *Arrowhawk *Azer *Barghest *Chaos beast *Demons *Devils *Djinni *Efreeti *Eladrins *Guardinals *Hell hound *Howler *Lillend *Mephit *Modron *Night hag *Nightmare *Rast *Ravid *Salamanders *Shadow mastiff *Slaadi *Titan *Tojanidas *Vargouille *Xill *Xorn *Yeth hound Extraplanar outsiders from the Monster Manual II *Bladeling *Chaond *Dune Stalker *Ether Scarab *Glimmerskin *Monster of Legend *Zenythri Extraplanar outsiders from the Fiend Folio *Aoa *Bacchae *Formians - Armadon, Observer, Winged Warrior *Kaorti *Keeper *Maelephant *Nerras - Kalareem, Sillit, Varoot *Rilmani - Aurumach, Cuprilach, Ferrumach *Shadow Beast Extraplanar outsiders beyond the Monster Manual *Abyssal Eviscerator (Miniatures Handbook) *Energon (Monster Manual II) *The Myrlochar, also known as a Soul Spider, is a demonic servants of the she-demon lord of drow and spiders, Lolth. They appear in response to rituals of worship or supplication to the Spider Queen. Myrlochars resemble giant brownish-green spiders with a round body with eight legs, and a fiendish head with eight red eyes. Despite this, Myrlochars are Outsiders, and not truly spiders at all. Myrlochar are chaotic evil in alignment. Myrlochars appeared in Monsters of Faerûn, and were also mentioned in Drow of the Underdark. *Quori (Eberron) *Sylph Larva The larva is one of the most selfishly evil of all souls who sink to lower planes after death, and dwell in the gloom of Hades. The larva first appeared in the original first edition Monster Manual (1977). The larva appeared in second edition in the Monstrous Compendium Outer Planes Appendix (1991),LaFountain, J. Paul. Monstrous Compendium Outer Planes Appendix. (TSR, 1991) and in the first Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994).Varney, Allen, ed. Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix (TSR, 1994) Sylph A sylph is an outsider that shares many similarities to fey creatures. Sylphs are beautiful winged creatures similar to nymphs that dwell in aerial places. They worship the deity Verenestra.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) The sylph first appeared in first edition in the original Monster Manual (1977), illustrated by David C. Sutherland III.Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977) It also appeared in second edition in the Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (1989),Cook, David, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (TSR, 1989) and reprinted in the Monstrous Manual (1993) under the "elemental, air kin" entryStewart, Doug, ed. Monstrous Manual (TSR, 1993) and in the third edition Monster Manual II (2002).Bonny, Ed, Jeff Grubb, Rich Redman, Skip Williams, and Steve Winter. Monster Manual II (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) References Category:Dungeons & Dragons extraplanar creatures